Stalker II
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Six years have past and everything is good with the Speedles... what happens when some things begin happening?
1. chapter one

1Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize... everyone else belongs to Zuiker and CBS.

-----S/C----

Chapter One

Tim leaned against his Explorer, waiting for school to get out. He smirked slightly, thinking about how funny that sounded. Six years ago he would not see this happening, not after Calleigh had kicked him out of their apartment. He still thanked God to this day that everything was alright now.

"Daddy!"

Tim snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the blonde staring up at him.

"Hey!" he smiled, picking her up. "How was school?"

"Boring." Ally replied. Tim smiled. Five years of being a father and seven years of being a CSI, Tim knew when people were lying to him.

"That's good. Come on. We're going to see Mommy." he said and Ally hopped into the back seat.

------S/C------

"Mommy!" Ally squealed, running into the break room. Calleigh turned in her seat.

"Hey sweetheart!" she smiled, pulling the girl into her lap. "How was school?"

"Boring."

Tim walked in, backpack in hand, along with two coffees.

"Ah there's our messenger boy." Horatio smirked, walking in.

"Hi Uncle H." Ally smiled.

"Hi Ally. One of those coffees better be for your wonderful boss." Horatio said. Tim handed Calleigh hers and went to drink his but Horatio took it from his hand. "Thanks Speed."

"No problem H." he muttered, grabbing a cup of the disgusting break room coffee. "So..."

Ally glanced between her parents.

"Oh don't give me that look."

"School is never boring." Calleigh said. "Did you paint?"

"No."

"Really?" Tim asked. Horatio backed out of the room and he and Eric watched from the windows.

"What did she do this time?" Eric asked.

"Only time will tell." Horatio replied.

"Can I take a peek in your backpack then?" Calleigh asked, her hand inching towards the pink nightmare. Ally bit her lip and nodded. Then she got off her mom's lap and ran out the door, hiding behind Horatio.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"You don't want know." the little girl mumbled. Calleigh pulled a pale purple envelope out of the front pocket and looked at Tim.

"Hey, she's your daughter." he said, backing away.

"I really remember you being there that night too." Calleigh said, pulling out the letter. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Speedle, today Alexandra decided she was going to fight with Stephanie."

"Not my fault she has her mother's temper." Tim muttered.

"I put her in time out and when she came out she still seemed to think she had to argue with the other children." Calleigh read. "Not my fault she has her father's stubborn ways. Going on... Alexandra took a tube of blue finger paint and dumped it on Stephanie's head."

Tim bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"This is not funny! She's a bully!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Al... this isn't good." Eric said. "I think... I think you should hide."

"Oh my God. Oh my God. It was an accident!" Ally exclaimed.

"This is the third note I've had to send home to you and I wish to speak with you in person. Miss Cartwright." Calleigh finished.

"Oh come on honey!" Tim said. "Ally wouldn't hurt anybody."

------S/C-------

"Mrs. Speedle, I'm glad you could come." Miss Cartwright said briskly. Tim followed Calleigh into the classroom and the teacher stiffened. "And you brought your husband."

"Well I am Ally's father and I figured I should be here." Tim said. In Miss Cartwright's opinion, Tim was... how would you describe Tim Speedle? Scruffy? Sarcastic? Gorgeous? In Tim's opinion, Miss Cartwright was an eighty-year-old spinster who was too prim.

"Please, sit." she said.

"In those?" Tim asked, pointing at the tiny red and blue chairs. Calleigh squeezed his hand tightly and he stopped.

"At my desk." Miss Cartwright said, hoping she could die that very moment. Tim was hoping the very same thing. He and Calleigh took a seat in front of her desk as she sat behind it. "Now... Alexandra, I'm sorry to say this, but she is a very disruptive girl."

"Disruptive?" Calleigh asked.

"She bullies the other children."

"I don't know where she gets that from." Tim muttered.

"I believe I do." Miss Cartwright said, staring at Tim.

"Oh hold on." Calleigh said. "Yes my husband is a, excuse my language, a jackass at times, but he's not a nasty person."

"Mrs. Speedle, your daughter has a tendency to pick on children she thinks are below her."

"Below her?"

"Do you spoil your daughter?" Miss Cartwright asked.

"If you mean is she a Daddy's girl? Yeah." Tim replied.

"No." Calleigh said. "She's not like this at home."

"I suggest we speak with Alexandra." Miss Cartwright said, standing up. Calleigh and Tim glanced at each other as the old woman walked out of the room.

"What the hell is she talking about?" he asked.

"I have no idea. Just because she dropped paint on a kid doesn't make her a bad child."

"Come on Calleigh." Tim said. "We're CSIs. Can't we... find some evidence that Ally's not a bad kid?"

"Oh you think this is like we're presenting a case to DA? Honey no." she said.

"The other two times Ally was defending herself. How do we know its not the same case here?"

"Defending herself? Oh for the love of God Tim!" Calleigh sighed.

"Am I really a jackass?"

Calleigh opened her mouth to reply but Miss Cartwright came back in, with Ally's hand in a tight grip.

"Now tell your parents the true story." she said. Ally's lip trembled and her blue eyes filled with tears.

"It was an a-acc-accident!" she cried, running over to Tim. He picked her up and she cried into his shoulder. "She just doesn't like me!"

Ally pointed an accusing finger over at Miss Cartwright, who looked appalled.

"Excuse me?"

'Is she really fighting with my six-year-old?" Tim thought.

"You like St-St-Stephanie better!"

"I do not favor any of my students more than the other." Miss Cartwright said.

"Tim, why don't you take her out to the car?" Calleigh suggested. "I'll finish talking with her."

Tim nodded, standing up. Ally tightened her grasp around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"It really was an accident." she mumbled.

"I know baby." Tim murmured, stroking her hair.

-----S/C------

Calleigh got into the SUV and looked over at Tim.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Well um... she said that you and Ally could use some time apart. You influence her. Oh God when you left she went loose on you." Calleigh replied.

"That's not true!" Ally exclaimed.

"We know honey but you have to be nicer to the kids. Okay? I really don't want to talk to her again." Tim said.

"Daddy..."

"Babe..." Calleigh started, shaking her head.

"We'll talk when we get home." Tim muttered, pulling out of the parking lot.


	2. chapter two

1Chapter Two

"I'll get the mail." Tim said. Calleigh nodded and led Ally into the house. Tim sighed and opened the mailbox. He grabbed the mail and walked into the house.

"Anything good?" Calleigh asked. Tim shook his head.

"Bills, bills, bills, junk, me, you, bills, junk." he said, tossing the mail on the table. He grabbed his letter and walked into the living room. "What are we watching?"

"Cartoons." Ally muttered. "Daddy?"

"Mmm?" Tim focused on his envelope, getting a sense of deja vu.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

Tim didn't reply and pulled out a thick wad of pictures.

"Daddy?"

"What?" he asked.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. You do."

"What do you have?"

Tim looked up at her.

"Nothing." he replied, standing up. "Be good."

Ally nodded and went back to her cartoons. Tim walked out of the living room and went upstairs to his bedroom, silently closing the door behind him. Quickly pulling out his cell phone, Tim hid Speed dial #2.

"Horatio."

"H, its me."

"What's up Speed?"

"Uh... I got a envelope in the mail. It was filled with pictures of Calleigh and Ally."

There was silence on the other line.

"Horatio?"

"Any return address?"

"No."

"Alright. Come to lab, now."

"What about Calleigh and Ally?"

"They'll be fine. Get over here ASAP."

Before Tim had a chance to reply Horatio hung up. He shook his head and walked downstairs.

"I gotta go to work."

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

"Something came up." Tim replied, kissing her. "I don't know when I'll be home."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Ally!"

"Bye."

-----S/C-----

Tim walked into Horatio's office and flopped down into a chair.

"Well?" he asked.

"I don't know what to tell you." Horatio admitted. "I'll get Delko to run the fingerprints from the pictures."

"What about Calleigh? Ally?"

"Keep an eye out. Tim we don't know where he is or how to find him."

He nodded.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get the prints and then run them over to Eric." Horatio replied. Tim nodded and walked out. "Speed!"

He poked his head back in.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry. We'll find him."


	3. chapter three

1Chapter Three

Tim dragged himself through his front door and collapsed on the couch, face down.

"How was work?" Calleigh asked. Tim said something but it was muffled by the couch. "What was that?"

Tim turned his head and stared at the blank TV.

"I said it sucked."

"That's nice. It wouldn't have anything to do with that envelope you ran out of here with eight hours ago would it?"

Tim pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at his wife, who raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Um... I don't want to talk about that." Tim said.

"Why not?" Calleigh asked.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

Tim gulped as Calleigh pinned him to the couch under her.

"I love you?" he supplied weakly.

"That's not a reason." Calleigh said. "Am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

"Depends on how you do it." Tim smirked. He slipped his hand under her shirt to emphasize.

"Nice try. Horatio already called me. I know everything."

----S/C-----

Calleigh rolled over and reached out for Tim to find he wasn't there.

"Tim?"

He glanced up as she walked into the hallway.

"Why are you up?" Calleigh asked sleepily.

"Just watching Ally." Tim replied. Calleigh nodded and joined him by Ally's door.

"Honey, she's not going anywhere." she said. Tim slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I know I just... I don't know." he sighed.

"Come back to bed."

"Go on. I'll be there in a few minutes." Tim said. Calleigh nodded, kissing him lightly. She pulled away from him and walked back down the hall to their bedroom. Tim walked silently into Ally's room and knelt down next to her side, watching her sleep. If anything ever happened to her, Tim would never forgive himself. He smiled slightly, kissing her forehead. Ally gave a small smile and rolled over. Calleigh looked up as Tim trudged back into their bedroom. He flopped down next to her and propped his head up in his hand.

"You're letting this eat at you." Calleigh said.. She rested her hand on his cheek and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if I do my job right." Tim muttered. "Being a good father and a good husband..."

"You're a wonderful at being a father and being my husband." Calleigh smiled.

"If anything happened to you or Ally..."

Calleigh pulled him into a hug.

"I wouldn't be able to live." Tim said. "Cal, I love you and Ally so much."

"And we love you back." she said, stroking his hair. "Honey, nothing is going to happen."

"Yeah and what if it does? I wonder if I protect you guys enough."

"Tim, stop second guessing yourself."

"I can't help it! Nothing ever has to be easy for us." he said.

"Hey, nothing bad has happened in six years." Calleigh reminded.

"Yeah now Hagen's back and trying to rip us apart. I promise you Calleigh, I'm not going to let it happen." Tim said.

"I know." she murmured, her lips brushing against his cheek. She pulled him away from her and saw the distressed look in his eyes. "Baby promise me you're not going to stay at work trying to solve this."

Tim looked away from her. He couldn't promise that. He'd do anything to protect her and Ally.

"Tim, promise me..." Calleigh begged, forcing him to look at her. He replied by kissing her passionately.

----S/C----

"Delko!"

Eric's head snapped up and looked around sleepily, trying to find Tim.

"What up man?" he mumbled, yawning.

"You stayed here all night?" Tim asked, sitting down next to him.

"Anything to help." Eric replied, now rubbing his eyes. "I fumed the pictures. Not even a partial. I went over it a few times, making sure I didn't miss anything. Nada."

"Great."

"Yeah. Great luck you got there Speed." Eric deadpanned. "Look, I went over everything. I even swabbed for DNA, anything to find an ID on this guy. I'll do anything to help you and Calleigh but there's nothing."

Tim nodded.

"Thanks man." he said as his pager went off. "Just what I need in the morning!"

"Body?" Eric questioned. Tim gave him a look. "Not a morning person are we?"

"Next time you have a kid that wakes up at three in the morning you're not gonna be a morning person either."

"She still does that?"

"Eric let me explain this to you. When Ally was a baby she was fine sleeping through the night."

"I don't need her whole life story." he smirked.

"When she started teething I thought I had ventured into Hell." Tim went on, ignoring his friend's comment. "Woke up every hour on the hour. Ask Calleigh."

"I don't think I will."

"Shut up. That went on for a while until she got all of her teeth. I got into a routine."

"So you wake up at three in the morning every day just because of your daughter when she was a baby?"

"Never mind." Tim sighed.

"Get some coffee." Eric offered.

"That shit they got in the break room? That's not coffee."

"Tell me about it."


	4. chapter four

1Chapter Four

"Good morning Tim." Yelina said brightly.

"Why are you so cheery?" he smirked. "Did something happen last night?"

Yelina smacked him over the head.

"Jeez. Sorry. I'm not a morning person. You know that. What do we got?"

"Cassandra Newman, age 36. Her neighbor called it in, quite hysterically. She said she was coming over to return something and saw Cassandra lying on the kitchen floor." Yelina replied. "I'm going over there to question her now. Are you the only one today?"

"No. Calleigh had some paperwork to finish up from yesterday."

"Oh that's right. You two left early." Yelina said. "How'd that meeting with Ally's teacher go?"

Tim gave her a look.

"I felt like I had walked into Hell." he replied.

"Yeah you feel that way a lot as a parent."

"Could've used that advice five years ago." Tim joked. "Alexx here yet?"

"Yeah. She's inside." Yelina said, walking off. Tim stepped into the house and saw Alexx kneeled next to a body on its stomach.

"Hey Alexx."

"Hey Speed." she smiled. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"My wife or my best friend?" Tim smirked.

"Either."

"Calleigh has paperwork. She'll be here later. Eric's got another case on the other side of town." Tim replied. "What happened to her?"

"Shot. Through and through." Alexx said. "You'll need Calleigh to know what caliber."

"Don't we always." Tim smiled. Alexx smiled and turned the body over. "Eh..."

"Oh my..."

Tim and Alexx glanced at each other and then looked down at the body. Staring up at them was Calleigh or so they thought. Cassandra Newman had an uncanny resemblance to Calleigh.

"You okay?" Alexx asked, seeing how pale Tim was.

"Yeah." he mumbled.

"I'm done here. We'll know more after the autopsy." Alexx said. Tim nodded and waited as the body was moved out of crime scene.

"Hey gorgeous."

Tim looked up as Calleigh walked in.

"Hey."

"What's the matter?" Calleigh asked, setting her kit down.

"Nothing." Tim lied. He looked over his wife a couple of times.

"Tim, what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm fine... you're fine. We're all fine. Great." he muttered. Calleigh stared at him, confused but left him alone. They split up; Calleigh took the bedroom and bathroom, Tim took the kitchen and living room. Tim sighed as he started working and something caught his eye. He grabbed the envelope off the counter and stared at it. 'Speedle' was written on the front in a messy handwriting. Tim slit the envelope open and a letter fell out.

_Speedle,_

_Nice seeing Cass there? Remind you of someone? Don't worry. Soon it will be Calleigh lying there, or maybe even your cute little kid... _

-S/C-

"Hey Alexx." Calleigh smiled, walking into the autopsy theater.

"Hey honey. How are you?"

"Good. Do you have my bullet for me?"

"Mhmm." Alexx said, handing Calleigh the bullet.

"Did you find anything else on the body?" she asked.

"She was raped before she was murdered." Alexx replied. Up in Horatio's office, Tim was getting pissed off.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Wait." Horatio said.

"Wait for what? Wait for Calleigh to be the next one in the morgue? Wait for Ally to get kidnapped?" Tim yelled.

"Speed, we need to wait for the DNA results to come back. Then we have to track Hagen down. Its going to be a while before anything happens. Get some coffee and calm down."

"I can't calm down. I can't calm down knowing he and someone else is watching my family. H..."

"Tim, I understand that you want to protect Calleigh and Ally. We all do but biting each other's head off is not going to help." Horatio said. Tim sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I swear to God if he lays a finger on either one of them, I'll kill him." he said and walked out. Horatio sat at his desk and went back to his paperwork. He couldn't stop Tim from what he wanted to do, though he highly doubted he'd kill a man. Tim and Calleigh met up in DNA.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked. Tim nodded.

"I'm fine. Did you get the bullet from Alexx?" he replied.

"Yeah and Cassandra Newman was raped." Calleigh said.

"And I have your DNA results." Valera said, passing Calleigh a print out. Tim looked over her shoulder.

"Hagen."


	5. chapter five

1Chapter Five

Tim walked into Cassandra Newman's town house and looked around. What he was doing here? Looking for evidence of Hagen being in the town house besides a used condom.

"So what are we looking for?" Eric asked. He had solved his case and was now helping Tim and Calleigh out.

"Anything showing Hagen has been here." Tim replied. "Or that he knows Cassandra Newman."

"Right."

They split up and Tim walked into Cassandra's bedroom. He was thorough and found something Calleigh had missed. A glimpse of bright blue in the all white room jumped out at Tim from under the bed. He got down on his knees and pulled the object out to find it was a picture album.

"Hey Delko!" Tim called. He walked in as Tim opened the album.

"Isn't that..."

"Yeah." Tim said, pulling the picture out and turned it over. There was a caption on the back. "Me and Danny, the day he proposed."

"Danny?" Eric asked.

"Obviously John didn't tell Cassandra the truth." Tim replied.

"So he finds Cassandra, sees she could be Calleigh's twin and decides, hey what the hell it looks like Calleigh. They fall in love they get engaged and then he rapes and kills her? What the hell is up with that?" Eric asked.

"Didn't give him what he wanted."

-S/C-

"I'm home." Tim called, shutting the door behind him. Calleigh had stayed home from work, much to her dismay. Tim walked into the living room and smiled, seeing his girls asleep on the couch. He sat down next to the couch, watching the two of them sleep. Getting bored quickly, Tim leaned over and gently kissed Calleigh. She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That was one hell of a greeting." Tim smirked, stroking her cheek. Calleigh smiled, turning her head. She kissed his palm and looked at him sleepily.

"How was work?"

"Hagen's going under a false name. Then the power went out at the lab and the generators weren't working so we couldn't use the computers to find out where he's staying or where he lives." Tim said, looking at Ally. He moved his hand from Calleigh's cheek and brushed a strand of hair out of Ally's eyes.

"Glad I stayed home." she said sarcastically. "No lights in the lab, no one knowing what is going on..."

Calleigh slid her hand from Tim's shoulder up around his neck, pulling his head towards her own.

"Our daughter is in the room." Tim reminded. Calleigh smirked.

"You have a dirty mind Mr. Speedle." she yawned.

"I'm not the one who was saying those things Mrs. Speedle." Tim said, kissing her again.

"You were obviously thinking something I wasn't."

"Mhmm right. So Delko wanted to know if you wanted to play cards tonight."

"He just wants my money." Calleigh said. "Tell him yeah."

"Horatio wants to play too." Tim smirked.

-S/C-

"YES!" Eric shouted, taking his chips from the center of the table.

"Be quiet! Ally's asleep." Calleigh said, glaring at her friend.

"Oh you're just mad cause I won again."

"No I'm gonna be pissed if my daughter wakes up because you can't shut up."

"Ooh. Feisty." Eric smirked, winking at Calleigh. "I like that in a woman."

Horatio snickered into his beer than choked on it.

"Um... Cal?"

"Mmm?" she was looking at Tim, who was focusing on his cards, oblivious to everything.

"I'm gonna raise by five." he said, tossing chips into the pile.

"That's not Tim's leg." Horatio said. Calleigh turned bright red and moved her foot away from Horatio.

"Whoa... more than we needed to know!" Eric laughed. "What's going on in Horatio's office? Tim did you know about this?"

He smirked and shook his head.

"Oh come on!" Calleigh exclaimed. "You guys are all hunched together over there I can't tell the difference!"

"This is poker Calleigh! We need to concentrate anyway." Eric said. "If you think you need to seduce Horatio to win, then by all means keep going at what ever you were doing."

Calleigh threw a poker chip at him.

"Shut up!"

"Thanks." Eric said, holding up the chip. "I need more money."

Tim snickered.

"You need money? You have everyone's money already over there." he said.

"I fold." Horatio asked, tossing his cards aside. Eric glanced at his cards and displayed them to his friends.

"Read them and weep." he smirked.

"You're the one that's gonna be weeping Delko." Tim said. "Full house."

Eric's smile disappeared.

"See if I can't play he gets my money back." Calleigh smiled.

"Who's says I'm sharing it with you?" Tim asked teasingly. They started another hand, the same banter going the whole time. As Calleigh was about to spread her cards out on the table a loud thump from upstairs brought them back to realitly.

"What was that?" Eric asked.

"Tim..." Calleigh started.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Ally!"

The CSIs ran up the stairs and Calleigh let out a cry seeing Ally being held by someone clad in black and a ski mask over their face.

"Let her go Hagen." Tim said. "She didn't do anything to you."

Hagen ripped the mask off his face and glared at the group.

"Daddy..." Ally cried, reaching out to him. Tim's heart broke in a million pieces.

"Shut up." Hagen snapped. "Give me Calleigh."

"Over my dead body." Tim hissed. "Put Ally down."

"No."

"John, they didn't do anything to you." Horatio said.

"Yeah! Yeah they did. He made her leave me!" he yelled. "Move out of my way Horatio."

"You stalked us just because Calleigh realized, on her own, that she didn't love you anymore." Tim asked. "You sent Adam Landon to shoot me at the crime scene we working on. He shot Calleigh instead."

"Yeah and you lost the baby. Everyone heard." Hagen sneered, knowing he was touching a soft spot.

"Then you knew Calleigh and me split. You decided to move in but when I walked in, interrupting your make-out fest, you figured we were back together. So you found out about the jewelry store, made Landon pose as one of the guards and shoot me. But Horatio pushed me out of the way, taking the shot for me."

"Trust me, even that was a good shot. The world would be better off without Horatio Caine."

"You sent Adam Landon to send me the pictures. Your only mistake was letting Landon into the crime scene then you both skip town." Tim said. "Now you're back and you found Cassandra Newman."

"She was a babe. Of course she was. She was Calleigh." Hagen said. "I loved her."

"You killed her." Eric said. "Why?"

"John just let her go!" Calleigh cried. "I'll go with you!"

"What?" he asked.

"I love you. Okay?" Calleigh said. Tim looked at her. "Just put Ally down and we'll go away. They won't turn you in."

"I'm not stupid Calleigh." Hagen said. "You love Speedle. I've seen it. The sickening displays outside of CSI, the displays here, when you thought no one was watching, I've seen it all. You didn't even give me what you give him. Now move out of my way."

When none of them moved, Hagen pulled out a gun.

"What I killed Cassie with." he said. "I'm sure you'll match the bullet to the one I'm going to put in one of you. Let's see. All of you have been shot already except Delko..."

"Leave him out of this." Tim said, stepping in front of Eric.

"Why? Can't stand to be hurt Speedle?" Hagen hissed. "Or..."

He moved the gun towards Ally.

"NO!" Calleigh yelled. "Don't you dare John!"

"Then move." he said. "Either that or I'll kill her right here in front of you."

Horatio and Eric glanced at Tim and Calleigh, who didn't know what to do.

"Cal.." Tim started.

"Yeah listen to your husband Calleigh." Hagen spat. He was getting impatient.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"You left the patio door unlocked. It's right by the stairs and I'm stealthy. I'll force my way out." Hagen replied. "Move! I'm giving you to the count of five Speedle,"

Tim stared at Hagen, a menacing look in his eyes and then down at Ally, frightened and not knowing what was going on.

"Forget it." he sighed.

"What? Tim!" Calleigh exclaimed, shocked at his answer. Hagen smirked.

"Knew you'd see it my way." he said.

"Is it worth one of us getting shot?" Tim asked.

"She's your daughter!" Calleigh yelled, tears filling her eyes. Hagen started moving towards the door and Tim lunged at him.

"Do you really think I'd let you just walk away with my daughter?" he hissed, wrestling the gun away from his nemesis. Tim finally got the gun and aimed it at Hagen.

"You're an idiot." he laughed. "You can't shoot a gun. Even if you could you wouldn't risk hitting Ally."

Tim realized Hagen was right. He was using Ally as a shield and Tim wouldn't take a chance at shooting her.

"Just move aside." Hagen said. Tim dropped the gun in defeat and stared at him. Hagen did a stupid thing and put Ally down, who ran to Calleigh. He walked over to Tim and gave him a good punch in the jaw, making him stumble back and hit his head on the wall. Hagen then turned to Horatio and Eric. "Either of you want to step up to the plate?"

"Calleigh, I'm sorry." Eric muttered. Horatio stared at the former Homicide detective, who gave him a daring look.

"John, don't do this." he said. Hagen picked Ally back up and gave Calleigh a forceful kiss.

"I'll be back for you." he murmured. "We'll be one big happy family and Speedle will be out of the picture. I promise you."


	6. chapter six

1Chapter Six

Tim opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"Honey?"

Calleigh's voice sounded distant.

"Horatio, get the doctor. He's finally coming around."

What the hell happened that he needed a doctor for?

"Tim?" Calleigh's voice sounded worried.

"I'm fine." he muttered, quickly sitting up straight. "Whoa..."

"Tim, baby you got to relax." Calleigh said, pushing him down gently.

"Where's Ally?" he asked, looking at her. Calleigh stared at him.

"He took her." she said weakly, biting her lip. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and Tim closed his own with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." he said. Horatio and Dr. Connell walked into the room.

"Mr. Speedle, nice to see you awake." Dr. Connell said.

"Where's Delko?" Tim asked.

"Trying to find where Hagen is." Horatio replied. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit. Can I go?"

"Not if you feel like that I'm afraid." Dr, Connell said.

"What happened exactly?" Tim asked.

"Hagen punched you, hard. Very hard in fact. You hit the wall and went out like a light." Horatio replied.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two hours." Calleigh said.

"What about Ally?"

"Eric's going through any kind of records to find Hagen."

"We need to get out of here." Tim said.

"Speed, you have to calm down for a minute." Horatio said, resting a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at the doctor, who walked out. Calleigh took Tim's hand in her own and looked at him with loving eyes.

"Honey I know its hard. Trust me its taking all that I have not to break down right now but I trust Eric and he'll get a lead and then we'll find Ally." she said. "Okay? Just let the doctor check you out and the quicker we get out of here the quicker we find Ally."

-S/C-

Eric looked up as Horatio, Calleigh, and Tim walked into the lab.

"Hey man. How's your head?" he asked.

"Fine. What did you find?" Tim replied.

"Well Hagen is staying at the Holiday Inn on South Boulevard under the name of Daniel Nielsen." Eric said. "I called the hotel and they said he hasn't checked out yet."

"So that's where he has Ally then." Calleigh said quietly.

"It's a good place to start." Horatio said. "Let's go."

-S/C-

Horatio knocked a little louder on the door of room 212.

"Mr. Nielsen?" the manager called.

"You can unlock the door." Horatio ordered and the manager did just that and walked away. Tim slammed the door open.

"Hagen!" he yelled, stomping in. "He's not here!"

Calleigh sunk down on the bed and looked around the room.

"He didn't bring her here at all." she said.

"How do you know?" Eric asked.

"Mother's intuition."

Tim let out a frustrated yell and punched the wall.

"Hey, calm down." Horatio said. "If anything's broken somehow we'll get wrangled into paying for the damages."

"So now what do we do?" Tim asked, still facing the wall. "What else did you find Delko?"

"That's all that was under Daniel Nielsen." he replied. "For all we know he could be using other names."

Horatio looked around the room.

"Calleigh..."

She looked up at him.

"What?"

"Move."

Calleigh jumped off the bed like a alligator had bit her in the ass and looked around at the boys. Horatio lifted the envelope off the bed.

"You were sitting on it." he said.

"I thought there was like a bomb under me or something!" Calleigh exclaimed. Horatio opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_So you guys have found my hotel room. Nice job, really. On the back of this note is a map, leading you to the next place. _

"What the hell does he think this is?" Tim asked. "A treasure hunt?"

"It could be fun." Eric muttered and Tim smacked him over the head. "Sorry."

-S/C-

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The CSIs looked around the deserted parking lot. Horatio looked down at the map, confused.

"Kids... lets try something." he said, looking up. "I think I know where our next clue is."

"Don't tell me..." Calleigh trailed off, staring at the dumpster.

"I'm not going in there." Eric informed, backing away. "She's your kid."

"I'll do it." Tim said, jogging over to the dumpster. "Its empty. Wait no..."

He hopped into the oversized garbage can and grabbed the white envelope, waving it above his head.

"I got it!"

He ripped open the envelope and took the letter out. The other three joined him.

_Don't you love getting dirty? That's how its going to get soon. Go to HQ and into Calleigh's locker. _


	7. chapter seven

1Chapter Seven

Calleigh threw her locker door open and pulled out a video cassette. She held it up.

"He's taping her?" she asked.

"We don't know that. This could have been before Ally was kidnapped." Horatio said, taking the tape from her. Tim wrapped his arms around Calleigh and she shed a few tears. Horatio and Eric walked out of the locker room, giving them a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." Tim said, resting his chin on top of Calleigh's head. She buried her face into his chest, crying harder. "Come on Calleigh. She'll be okay."

"What if she's not?" she asked, her voice muffled. "What if he loses his temper with her and does something to her?"

"He's not because we're going to find her."

"Tim, I'm scared." Calleigh admitted. "I'm scared he's not going to be satisfied with Ally and come back for me. He said he was."

Tim pulled her away from him and she turned her head away from him.

"Hey..." he said softly, making Calleigh look at him. Tim reached out and gently wiped her tears away, then kissed her. "Calleigh, I'm not going to let that happen. I know I said that before and now Ally's missing but..."

Calleigh cut him off with a kiss.

"I believe you." she murmured. "I just want to wake up and find this is all a bad dream."

"So do I honey." Tim said, blinking away his tears. "Come on. Lets see what Hagen left for us."

They walked down the halls of CSI to the A/V lab right when Tyler was pressing play.

"I'm sorry guys." he said, sitting down. Tim leaned his back against the counter, pulling Calleigh in front of him. She leaned back into his chest and Tim wrapped his arms around her waist. Horatio sat down next to Tyler and Eric stood, his expressions unreadable. Hagen appeared on the screen, a smirk on his face.

"So you have gotten this far." he said. "I'm not surprised. I worked next to you guys for so long I know what to expect. Maybe Speedle and Calleigh want to see something familiar."

Hagen moved away from the camera and came back with Ally.

"Tell your parents how much fun we're having." he said. Ally shook her head. "Ally..."

"A lot of fun." she mumbled, crying silently. Calleigh burst out crying. She turned in Tim's arms and cried into his shoulder. Horatio knew how hard this was for them but they had to finish the tape.

"Tell your parents where we're going."

Ally mumbled something incoherent and ran from the camera. Hagen smiled.

"I don't know if you understood that or not but that's your loss."

The screen went black.

"What did she say?" Eric asked, looking at Tim. He shook his head.

"I have no idea. Tyler, can you somehow enhance that so we can understand her?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course." he said, hitting a few keys. "I could turn it up and block out all the other sounds on the tape."

"Try that." Tim said. Tyler nodded and did it.

"Icky." Ally mumbled.

"Icky?" Horatio questioned, looking back at the couple.

"What the hell is Icky?" Eric asked.

"Not Icky." Calleigh said, facing her friends. "Mickey."

"Mickey?" Tyler asked. "As in the mouse?"

"What other Mickey do you know?" Eric smirked. Everyone looked at him. "Okay now all we have to find out is if Hagen is in Orlando yet and where he's staying."

"We'll call in the car." Horatio said. "Let's go guys."

-S/C-

Tim groaned in frustration and ended his phone call.

"Where else in Orlando can you stay?" he asked. Eric looked through the phone book.

"Portofino Bay. It is in Universal Orlando." he said, then read the phone number for Tim. He dialed the number on his cell phone.

"Yeah hi. This is Detective Tim Speedle with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. I need to know if anyone under the name Daniel Nielsen reserved a room for tonight."

There was silence in the Hummer for a few minutes.

"What about John Hagen?"

"Sorry no."

"Thanks." Tim muttered and hung up.

"Where would you stay if you had a five-year-old?" Eric wondered.

"Magic Kingdom?" Calleigh suggested. "There has to be at least a hundred hotels/motels in the Orlando area."

"Where are we going guys? Here's the exit for Orlando." Horatio said.

"Go to Magic Kingdom. That's where Mickey is." Eric said.


	8. chapter eight

1Chapter Eight

"Ally, you got to stay near me or else you're going to get lost." Hagen said.

"Good! Then I won't be near you." she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ah I see you inherited your mother's attitude."

"I'll make a deal with you." Ally said. "You let me do whatever I want and then I'll do whatever you want. I'll even get Mommy to like you."

"Fine. We've got a deal." Hagen said, not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of Magic Kingdom.

"Let's ride the train." Ally said, running over to the line. Hagen followed her slowly. The line moved quickly and soon they were sitting down.

"Welcome to Magic Kingdom." an automatic voice said happily. It went on about the day's events and then, something caught little Ally Speedle's attention. "If you are lost please go to Town Hall."

-S/C-

"Look!" Tim snapped, leaning over Horatio out the window. He fumbled with his badge and thrust it at the park attendant. "We shouldn't have to pay."

"Sir..."

"Detective Tim Speedle, Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Read the car, CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION! We're the cops!"

The attendant stared at the Hummer filled of pissed-off CSIs.

"You still need to pay." she said. Eric groaned loudly and dug his wallet out of his pocket.

"Here!" he exclaimed, thrusting his credit card out the window. "Just charge it!"

"I need cash."

"How much?"

"Its eleven to park."

Horatio pulled a twenty out of the visor.

"Wow. Was that so hard?" the bored young woman asked, letting them pass. Horatio finally found a parking spot and the four jumped out.

"We should take the Tram." Eric said. "I hear it's a lot of fun."

"Delko, we're not here for fun." Tim snapped, squinting in the bright sunlight. "Where the hell is this tram anyway?"

It came by, filled with jolly people. The group hopped on, sitting in the back.

"Welcome to the Magic Kingdom. Today we will have our Mickey's Light Spectacular at seven along with our daily fireworks over Cinderella's castle." the operator smiled.

"Can this go any slower?" Tim asked, leaning over Calleigh to Eric. He shrugged. "This was supposed to be fun?"

"They're happy!" Eric smiled.

"Does this thing go any faster?" Tim called to the front.

"No. Only five miles an hour." the operator said.

"Can you make it go faster?"

"No."

"Its kind of an emergency." Eric called.

"You should've gone to the bathroom before you left home." the operator smiled. Eric turned bright red as the other passengers laughed, even Calleigh cracked a smile. The rest of the ride went slower and finally they made their way to the park.

-S/C-

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ally announced happily. Hagen stared at her.

"Can't you hold it?" he asked.

"Nope."

Hagen growled and grasped Ally's hand, leading her away from the ride.

"Go." he snapped. Ally ran into the bathroom, which just happened to be next to Town Hall. (This place does exist. I'm not making any of it up.) She poked her head out the door, making sure Hagen was turned around, then she ran back out, hid between people and ran into Town Hall.

"Hi!" she smiled, bouncing up the desk.

"Can I help you young lady?" an elderly man asked.

"Yeah maybe you can. I'm looking for my mommy and daddy." Ally said.

-S/C-

"Okay. Now where do we look?" Eric asked.

"Delko, we're CSIs. We should know where to look." Tim replied. The four walked passed Town Hall, not noticing the short blonde on her tippy toes talking to the clerk or the annoyed Hagen waiting by the bathroom. "If I was a five-year-old girl that makes everyone give into her every need where would I be?"

"Um... I have no idea." Horatio said. "Insane?"

Eric snickered. They kept on walking until they got to It's A Small World.

"Hey uh Prince Charming!" Eric yelled, beckoning the man over. "Have you seen a miniature version of her?"

He pointed at Calleigh, who smiled.

"No sorry." Prince Charming said, eyeing Calleigh. He leaned over towards her. "Cinderella gets off at noon."

"Oh. That's nice but I've got my own Prince Charming." she said, intertwining her fingers with Tim's. "And we're looking for our daughter."

"You should go to Town Hall. They'll help you out there." Prince Charming said and walked away.

"Great. Where's Town Hall?" Horatio asked.

"Main Street." a mother passing by said. "I've been there enough."

"Thanks."

-S/C-

Hagen smiled at a woman that came out of the bathroom.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could help me out. Was there a little girl in there, about three and a half feet tall, blonde hair and blue eyes?" he asked.

"Oh. No. Sorry." she replied and walked away.

"ALLY!" Hagen yelled, looking around. Ally was still inside Town Hall, talking with the nice security man, who's name was Ed.

"So I just need you to call my mommy and daddy." she said.

"Are they in the park?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. I'm with this bad guy." Ally replied.

"Well we'll call your mommy and daddy and then we'll look around the park to see if they're here." Ed said, picking up the phone. "Do you know your phone number?"

"Yup." Ally smiled proudly and recited it. Ed smiled and dialed the phone number.

"Hey you've reached Tim and Calleigh. And Ally! We're not here right now so leave a message after the beep and we'll try to get back to you as soon as we can."

Beep. Ed pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Do you want to leave a message?"

Ally nodded and took the phone from him.

"Daddy, Mommy its me. I'm fine. That bad guy is really mean. I'm at Mickey's though with Mr. Ed! He's really nice. We're in this um... place and I don't know what its called but I'm here."

Ally handed the phone back to Ed who hung it up.

"Why don't you make an annuncement." she suggested.

"You mean an announcement?" Ed smiled.

"Right." Ally nodded.

-S/C-

"What if she's not there?" Calleigh asked.

"Hey she's a smart kid. She will be." Eric replied as they walked back up Main Street.

"Attention! Will the parents of Ally Speedle please come to Town Hall?"

"Oh my GOD!" Horatio yelled. "You've got one hell of a kid!"

"Let's go!" Tim exclaimed, pushing pass people.

"IDIOT!" Hagen yelled, smacking his forehead. "This is a CSI's kid and you let her go to the bathroom!"

He swerved around and saw Ally sitting in Town Hall. People stared at him suspiciously.

"Oh you know..."

"NO! DON'T YOU GO NEAR HER!" Calleigh yelled, knocking him over. Hagen let out a groan. "I swear to God Hagen!"

"I'm not going anywhere if you're on top of me!" he hissed. "Though I must say I like it."

Calleigh slapped him across the face.

"Eric, get security or something." she said.

"And my teacher Miss Cartwright doesn't like me." Ally said, swinging her legs. Ed nodded. "She likes Stephanie better. Daddy says it wasn't my fault that I spilled the blue paint all over her."

"You like your daddy a lot don't you?" Ed smiled. Ally nodded.

"He's really smart and funny." she said. "We watch cartoons on Saturday... mostly Dora the Explorer. Then we watch the Yankees play baseball."

Tim ran into Town Hall, looking around wildly.

"Ally?"

Her head popped up from behind the desk.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"Ally!" Tim sighed. She scrambled out from the desk and ran to Tim, who picked her up and held her close. "Honey are you alright?"

"Yeah. What about that bad guy?" she asked.

"Mommy caught him." Tim smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Daddy, this is Mr. Ed. He stayed with me." Ally said. Tim smiled and shook hands with Ed.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." he said. "You don't know what this means to me."

"Oh I think I have a good idea." Ed said. "You have a one of a kind there Mr. Speedle."

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Tim said.

"Ally!" Calleigh exclaimed, running in. Hagen glared at Ally through the window but she just smiled and waved as Security took him out of the park. Tim passed Ally over to Calleigh, who looked over her daughter. "Sweetheart... you're fine. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nope. I missed you guys." Ally said. Tim wrapped an arm around Calleigh's shoulders. "Daddy said you caught the bad guy."

"Yeah. I did." Calleigh smiled. "He's not gonna hurt you anymore. He's going away for a very long time."

"Thank God." Tim muttered.


	9. epilogue

1Epilogue

"Tell us where he is!" Horatio yelled. Usually he didn't lose patience during an interrogation but when someone threatened his 'family' they weren't going to get away with it.

"He's at 1018 Shire Way." Hagen muttered.

"We're not done." Horatio said, whipping out his cell phone.

"Salas."

"Yelina, its Horatio. I need you to make an arrest. Adam Landon, 1018 Shire Way."

"Okay."

Horatio snapped his phone shut and glared at Hagen.

"Why kill Cassie?" he asked.

"Because she didn't give me what I wanted. She wasn't Calleigh!" Hagen replied.

"Why kidnap Ally?"

"I wanted to get rid of Speedle. I didn't want to hurt Calleigh. That's why I arranged for Adam to kill Speedle. Of course both times he missed and shot the other person. I kidnapped Ally so I could begin my takeover. Get Ally, kill Speedle, get Calleigh. Then we'd be a real family." Hagen said, looking at the glass. He knew Calleigh was on the other side. "I love her."

"Well my friend, you just blew your chance, not that you had one to begin with." Horatio said, nodding. Two uniformed officers and Tripp came in.

"John Hagen you're under arrest for the murder of Cassandra Newman and the kidnapping of Alexandra Speedle." Tripp said as one of the uniforms cuffed him. Tripp read him his rights and then led him out of the room.

-S/C-

"Good to have life back to normal." Tim said.

"Normal?" Alexx asked. "Honey our life is never normal."

"True." Eric nodded. "You know she's right Speed."

"It doesn't get any normal than it is now." he said, wrapping an arm around Calleigh. Ally was perched in his lap. "Right?"

"Right." Ally nodded. Horatio smiled at the family. Alexx looked at Calleigh and cleared her throat.

"Hmm? Oh! Oh yeah I have something to tell you all." she said.

"Alexx knows and I don't?" Tim asked.

"Well I just found out yesterday and I didn't have time to tell you. Alexx only knows cause... well she's Alexx." Calleigh said, smiling at her friend.

"Mommy?" Ally asked, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm." Calleigh nodded. "Ally, honey would you want a baby brother or sister?"

Tim choked on his soda. Horatio gave him a good few whacks on the back.

"Huh?"

Eric yelped in pain as he dropped a very hot, hot dog on his lap.

"A sister!" Ally exclaimed, hopping off Tim's lap, who sat in shock. She jumped up and down. "Oh please Mommy! A sister! A sister! A sister!"

"She is going to be one very upset girl if you have a boy." Horatio smiled.

"Honey, I don't have anything to do with if I have a girl or a boy." Calleigh said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Another baby?" Tim asked, finally coming to his senses. Calleigh nodded, smiling. "This is great! I'm gonna be a dad! Again!"

He kissed Calleigh happily.

"So in the end everything is okay." Eric muttered, trying to wipe the mustard off his pants. "And they all lived happily ever after. Well except Prince Charming."

"Oh let it rest already!" Calleigh blushed.

"Whoa, huh?" Alexx asked.

"While we were trying to find Ally Eric asked Prince Charming for help. He leaned over towards me and said 'Cinderella gets off at noon.'" Calleigh said. "Yes he hit on me."

"What'd you say?"

"I told him I already had my own Prince Charming." Calleigh smiled, looking at Tim. She leaned over and kissed him.

-S/C-

Tim shut the book and looked over at Ally.

"Good night sweetheart." he said, kissing her forehead.

"'Night Daddy." she mumbled, closing her eyes. Tim smiled and stood up. "Daddy?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we talk for a second?" Ally asked. Tim nodded and sat back down. "When the baby comes are you going to love it more?"

Tim had to disguise his laughter in a cough.

"No. No way would that happen." he said. "Come here."

Ally scrambled out from under her blanket and Tim pulled her into his lap.

"You're my little girl and I love you more than anything in this world."

"Even the baby?"

"Well you guys are equal. I can't love one of you more than the other." Tim said.

"What about Mommy?" Ally asked.

"I love Mommy too but in a different way."

"What way?"

"A... different way. All I'm saying is you'll still be loved when the baby comes." Tim said, tucking Ally back in. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." She said, kissing his cheek. Tim stood back up and walked out of the room, turning the light off on his way. He sighed as he made his way back into the living room.

"What was tonight's discussion?" Calleigh asked, fighting off a smirk. "The Birds and the Bees perhaps?"

"No. Will I Still Be Loved When the Baby Comes discussion." Tim replied, sitting down next to her.

"What'd you say?"

"That I love them both equally. I told her she was my little girl and I love her more than anything. She then proceeded to ask if I loved her more than the baby. I said no, not happening. Then she said what about Mommy. I said I love Mommy too but in a different way. What way, came out of your daughter's mouth." Tim said. Calleigh snickered. "Next time, you'll tackle that discussion."

"I'm looking forward to it." she smiled. Tim rested a hand on her stomach gently.

"Another one huh?"

"So they told me." Calleigh smirked. Tim's hand was replaced with his lips and he looked up at Calleigh.

"Excited?"

"Not looking forward to all that pain at the end but yeah." she smiled. "You?"

"Can't explain it." Tim smiled, kissing her. "Thank you."

"Again, we have this conversation. You were there as well." Calleigh said, yawning. "I'm going to bed."

"Already?"

"I am pregnant."

"This was the one thing I hated, besides going out for Cosmic Brownies at any time of day." Tim said. "You sleeping all of the time."

"Sorry. Mmm... speaking of those brownies..."

Tim looked at her pleadingly.

"In the morning? Please?" he asked.

"I'll let you go this one time." Calleigh replied. "I mean its bad to deny your pregnant wife of the things she wants..."

"And it begins." Tim sighed as Calleigh rambled on and on.


End file.
